Love is a Funny Thing
by SeveralMinutes
Summary: Alice Walker is a girl who is usually bullied. It wasn't until one day when she was save the most popular kids in school: Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. The four of them become friends, but she feels something for a certain Japanese. And he might feel the same back. But to get them together is going to take a lot of work. (Bad Summary, story is better, I promise!) Fem!Allen x Kanda.


**Disclaimer: ...I don't own -Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (What a lucky woman!)**

* * *

She walked into the school, humming a tune from an old British song. She walked just fast enought for her long, white hair to be caressed by air and be flown behind her. She held her books close to her chest, and gripped her bag tightly as she made her way to the locker she owned. As she was walking, comments were being made about how she was a 'freak' or a 'weirdo.' The girl ignored the insults though. She was quite beautiful, but people couldn't get over her deformed arm and her scarred face. Her hair was also target for her being bullied, but she didn't bullied a lot from it- at least not as much compared to her scar and arm. But she learned to tune things out. When people got in front of her to make fun of her, she stayed quiet. She was always quiet, not making a sound- unless a classic song got into her head, then she'll be humming.

This girl's name was Alice Walker. She was kind to kids, always giving them flowers or candy, though no one ever caught her in the act. Alice was usually in her own little world when she got into boring situations, like class or speeches. She would be caught mumbling to herself, but she's so quiet that it only looked like she was moving her lips. She was smart, but she usually got C's or B-'s on her tests. She was kind of weird.

Eventually, Alice got to her locker. Opening it, she took out a few books, whilst placing in others. After, she closed the locker and made her way to class. She sat in the far corner in the back of the class room. Before sitting down, she straightened out her white victorian dress. People found this weird too. Alice was British and loved to stick to the old ways of her culture. She loved victorian dresses, but not the big puffy ones. She liked the ones that were closer to the Lolita type. In her white hair was a burrette that was topped with a small, light pink rose. It suited her.

The Brit finally sat down and looked out the window that was on her left, and took notice at the trees movements in the wind. The song she hummed earlier appeared in her head:

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_  
_Greensleeves was my delight,_  
_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_  
_And who but my lady greensleeves._

_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,_  
_Oh, why did you so enrapture me?_  
_Now I remain in a world apart_  
_But my heart remains in captivity._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_  
_Greensleeves was my delight,_  
_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_  
_And who but my lady greensleeves._

_I have been ready at your hand,_  
_To grant whatever you would crave,_  
_I have both wagered life and land,_  
_Your love and good-will for to have._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_  
_Greensleeves was my delight,_  
_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_  
_And who but my lady greensleeves._

_If you intend thus to disdain,_  
_It does the more enrapture me,_  
_And even so, I still remain_  
_A lover in captivity._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_  
_Greensleeves was my delight,_  
_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_  
_And who but my lady greensleeves._

_My men were clothed all in green,_  
_And they did ever wait on thee;_  
_All this was gallant to be seen,_  
_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_  
_Greensleeves was my delight,_  
_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_  
_And who but my lady greensleeves._

_Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,_  
_but still thou hadst it readily._  
_Thy music still to play and sing;_  
_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_  
_Greensleeves was my delight,_  
_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_  
_And who but my lady greensleeves._

_Well, I will pray to God on high,_  
_that thou my constancy mayst see,_  
_And that yet once before I die,_  
_Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_  
_Greensleeves was my delight,_  
_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_  
_And who but my lady greensleeves._

_Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,_  
_To God I pray to prosper thee,_  
_For I am still thy lover true,_  
_Come once again and love me._

She loved that song. It was her favorite next to a song that she and her father made up. Her father, well, foster-father died three years ago, when she was twelve, so ever since then she's been in custody with a guy named Cross Marian. At first, the two weren't in agreeable terms, but as the years passed by, the two got along like a father and daughter. Cross, who was usually lazy, strict, and mean, was now nice, encouraging, and fatherlike...but he's still a little strict and tends to get drunk, but not as much as he used to.

Alice was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her hair being pulled. A whimper left her mouth as she tried to see who was pulling her hair. Slightly turning to the right, she saw a girl. A girl she knew too well.

Road Kamelot.

This girl, along with her gang, bullies Alice everyday. Road had short, spikey, blue hair and violet eyes. Road looked a little young to be in high school, but truth be told- she was sixteen. The sixteen year old giggled, but not in kindness, but in evil.

She yanked Alice's hair harshly, making Alice yelp softly, before saying, "Your hair is really, really **interesting**." She yanked her hair once more at the word 'interesting.'

Alice bit her lip in pain as her hair was being painfully pulled, yanked, gripped, etc. The quiet girl even felt a cold liquid running down her scalp, but the bully kept messing with her hair. Finally, after another tug which made Alice gasp, someone stood up. Another girl who was actually the prettiest girl in school. The girl had short purple hair and violet eyes as well as Road. She was tall and slim and Chinese. Her name was Lenalee Lee. Lenalee stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes filled with fire.

"Road! Stop hurting her! Why do you always bully the girl!?" Lenalee shouted.

Next to Lenalee, a boy- Lavi Bookman- stood up too. He had dark red hair and an emerald eye. His other eye was covered by an eyepatch. "Yeah, what the hell, Road? Everyday, you pick on Alice!" Along with Lenalee, he was popular as well.

Road rolled her eyes and kept yanking, but that was until a hand grabbed her wrist. Alice's eyes widened and saw the famous Japanese that everyone talks about. He had long blue hair that was tied up. He had narrow, dark blue eyes and a stern face. He was quite handsome, but usally quiet like Alice. The only thing is that he sometimes does talk and it usually sounds cold and mean. This boy's name was Yu Kanda, or Kanda Yu.

Kanda, what he likes to be called, narrowed his eyes at Road, "Stop. Her cries are annoying me." He glared at the devil child, and his glares were cold and scary. Road let out a long sigh and let go.

She got up and said, "Fine. I was done playing with her anyway." Then she left to talk to her friends.

Lenalee walked over to Alice, smiling, "Are you alright, Alice?"

Alice nodded, smiling weakly as well. Lenalee was about to say something else when she notice Alice's hair. The model-like girl gasped, "You're bleeding! Come on, let's clean you up!"

Without warning, Lenalee took Alice's hand, pulling her out of her seat, and lead her to the bathroom. Lenalee told Alice to sit on her knees as she cleaned up her blood-stained hair. Alice winced when Lenalee dabbed at the wound.

"Sorry," The Chinese girl said. "I should've took you to the nurse..."

Alice shook her head, smiling, "N-no... it's fine. Thank you..." Her voice were a whisper, but it was loud enough for Lenalee to hear.

Lenalee softly gasped, "Oh! You talked! ...You should really talk more often, your voice is really pretty."

"Thank you." Alice said, a little louder.

Lenalee giggled. After cleaning up the Brit, she pulled her up from the floor and the two talked as they went into to class. Before Alice went back to her seat, she told Lenalee: "Tell Lavi and Kanda I said 'thanks', please?"

Lenalee responded, "Why don't _you_ tell them? At lunch, come sit with us."

* * *

Lunch came soon and Alice had her tray in her hand, looking for Lenalee and the others before Road and her group came to mess with her. Suddenly, she saw two people waving at her- Lavi and Lenalee. A big grin appeared on Alice's face and she head towards the table they were at. She greeted Lavi and Lenalee with a wave, and Kanda with a soft blush.

"So, it's good to meet you finally, Alice!" Lavi said, excitingly. "I'm Lavi Bookman!"

Alice nodded and said softly, "Y-yes...Nice to meet you, I'm Alice Walker."

Lavi nudged Kanda, "Come on, Yu~. Say 'hi' to Alice!"

Kanda gritted his teeth, "Idiotic rabbit! Don't call me that!" He looked at Alice, "I'm Kanda. Remember it, Moyashi."

Alice thought for a moment... Moy...moyashi... What did that mean? Alice new little Japanese, but she knew she could figure this out. Bean...bean sprout...? Oh my gosh, he just called her short. A vein popped on Alice's head, but she smiled a creepy, yet innocent smile, "I'll make sure that I won't forget your name, BaKanda."

Kanda narrowed his eyes and stared deeply into her silver orbs, "Say that again. I. Dare. You."

Alice stared right back into his eyes, "Ba-Kan-da."

"Pfft..." Lavi snickered, along with Lenalee. "She's not so shy around you, huh?"

"Shut it, Usagi, or I'll rip your freaking head off," Kanda threatened. Lavi widened his eyes fearfully and hid behind Lenalee.

Lenalee occasionally sighed and hit Kanda with her lunch kit, "Knock it off, Kanda. She just got here."

Kanda made some noise, "Tch."

Alice couldn't help but giggle a little as she sat down, about to eat her food. As she ate her food, she took notice of the others' food. Lenalee had a Chinese food called Dim Sum, Lavi was eating pizza, and Kanda was eating Soba. Lavi had the normal stuff food out of the two Asians.

"O-oh! Lavi, Kanda, I want to thank you both for helping me out earlier!" The Brit said.

Lavi looked at her, "Oh, no problem... are you okay, though?"

She nodded, "Yes! ...I mean, the top of my head hurts a bit, but besides that, I'm fine!" She smiled sweetly.

Kanda stared at the girl, taking in her features. He always saw the poor girl getting bullied because she looked different, but that didn't mean that she _was_ different. She had a deformed arm, a scar, white hair, and silver eyes; so what? She's still human. In fact, she was pretty cute in his eyes, and the defects she had just added in her unique beauty. Her white hair would look really pretty if she added a pink lotus. And the victorian outfit suit her perfectly. It was just a plain white dress that cuffed around her neck and wrists. Why did people bully her when she was just so...beautiful...?

Alice noticed him staring, "What? Is there something on my face?"

He didn't answer. He only looked to the side, a light blush on his face, "Tch."

Alice tilted her head, "Hm...?"

"So, Alice, do you want to go to the mall with us after school?" Lenalee beamed. "I wanna see you in lots of outfits!"

"I have to text Cross, but I think I can," Alice responded.

Lavi looked at her, curiously, "Who's...Cross?" Kanda took slight notice in this.

Alice replied, "He's my guardian. He adopted me after my foster-father died!"

"You're an orphan...?" Asked Lenalee.

"Yeah... Because of my appearance, my parents left me to fend for myself on the streets, it was when I snuck into a circus and met Mana. Mana Walker was a clown that worked at the circus and he took me in, but..." She frowned. "One day, he got sick. We couldn't afford the medicine he needed so he died when I was twelve... That's when Cross came and took me in."

Lenalee's face saddened, "Oh...I'm so sorry, Alice."

Alice smiled, "No, it was not your fault. Mana's fate came, and he told me to 'Keep Walking.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanda asked dully.

Alice smirked, "Oh, so you were listening~! Anyway, he meant, 'Don't stop living, even if there is challenges, keep moving and fine your goal in life.'"

"...That's the most motivational thing I ever heard..." Lavi said, amazement in his eyes. Lenalee giggled and then turned back to Alice, her smile brightening the room.

"It's weird. You were so shy at first, but then you're talking to us as if we're childhood friends," She said.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know why, but I feel comfortable to talk to you. I feel like you wouldn't make fun of me like the others in the school."

"That's good that you feel comfortable," Lavi said. "We want you to feel that way."

The bell then rung and Alice frowned. She really enjoyed talking to someone who never mentioned her scar and arm and hair. It was...nice. It gave her a wonderful feeling in her gut. It was warm and fuzzy.

"Remember to text Cross, okay?" Lenalee said, leaving to her next class. Alice soon shared 'goodbyes' with Lavi and Kanda and smiled when she got up and walked to her next class as well. This was going to be one of the best days of her life.

* * *

(3rd POV- Kanda)

Yu Kanda walked with Lenalee and Lavi outside the school, where they found Alice, swinging her arms, looking at the sky. The wind blew in the young girl's hair as she hummed a song, softly, but loud enough for him to hear. A smile was sketched upon her face as butterfly surrounded her before flying up into the sky.

Lenalee giggled and ran up to Alice, "Hey, Alice! Did you get permission?"

Alice looked at Lenalee and her smile got bigger, "Yeah. He said I could go as long as I get him a pretzel or something for him while I'm there."

"Yay! Come on, guys! Let's go!" Lavi beamed.

Kanda grunted in annoyance, but followed anyway. The gang crammed into Lavi's car: Lavi in the driver's seat, Lenalee in the passenger's, and Kanda and Alice in the back. Alice was so excited. She practically bounced up and down her seat, but instead she looked through the window that was next to her and giggled at the scenery. She got on Kanda's nerves.

Kanda grunted once more, "Oi, Moyashi, quiet down."

Alice looked at him, "It's Alice, BaKanda."

"I said that: Moyashi."

Alice playfully hit him...or it seemed playfully. If that was a real punch, it was pretty weak. Kanda looked through his window as Alice yelled a speech about her name at him. He noticed that they were close to the mall and should be there any minute. Though, he didn't really mind that Alice kept hitting him. He liked the touch from her.

The car turned and slowed down a little as Lavi searched for a parking spot. When they finally found one, Lavi parked the vehicle and everyone climbed out. Kanda stuffed his hands in his pocket as he watched Alice hop out the car. She brushed a few strands behind her ear before actually walking. They went into the mall and Alice's eyes were lit up. Kanda noticed this, _Why is she so excited? It's...pissing me off._

The Japanese boy went and flicked her on the nose making her slightly yelp. She covered her nose with her hand, her eyes watering, "What was that for, BaKanda?"

"Stop being so happy."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

He didn't answer. Kanda started walking, following his other...'friends'. Alice rubbed her nose, but the pain quickly subsided. Kanda smirked at what he did, but he hid it. The Brit had a slight blush on her face, and she looked at the opposite direction, her heart beating from the touch of a cute guy. What was this feeling? Kanda saw the blush and he blushed a light shade of pink. He stared at the girl who was looking away and almost _laughed_ when she bumped into a pole, but he had to... act like he didn't care.

"...You okay?" He asked, making sure his voice sounded dull.

She blushed from embarrassment and laughed nervously, "Y-you saw that?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Alice laughed again and looked in front of her. She frowned and looked around, like she was searching for something, "Uh...Where's Lavi and Lenalee?"

Kanda's eyes widened a little as he looked behind him and... everywhere... And his phone was in Lavi's car. He looked at the young girl next to him, "Let me see your phone."

She took out her cellphone and gave it to him. He started to dial Lavi's number when the phone turned black. It was dead. He gave the phone back to her.

_Great. Just great._ He groaned and grabbed her hand as they ran through the mall, looking for their friends. Alice blushed at the touch of his hand on her's. She got over it and looked for the other's with Kanda. Alice shivered and looked behind her to see some men staring at her. She quickly turned away from them quickly and whispered to Kanda, "Some men are stalking us."

Kanda looked at her and then turned slightly. He saw some men with smug looks, staring at Alice. He glared at them, but they didn't see it. The two guys looked like they shouldn't be messed with. He pulled Alice closer to him and whispered, "Don't act scared, and don't let go of me." She nodded. He continued, "If you let go, they'll most likely take that as an advantage and take you. Still look for Lenalee and Lavi, but follow me as I try to lose them."

Kanda felt determined to lose the thugs that were after her. He kept looking back, seeing if they were following. They were. He tried to think what they might want to do with her; rape, murder, torture, etc. He wasn't going to let that happen... Why did he care so much for her though? He looked at her as she searched for Lenalee and Lavi. She was quite cute, and she seemed shy at first, but it felt nice to here her pretty British voic- wait! What the hell was he thinking!?

Kanda shook it off and looked around to for his friends. He then found a store: Hot Topic. A store he knew that the two loved. Apparently there was a big sale, so the place was crowded. Kanda and Alice made their way through the crowd... well, Kanda did. Unnoticeably, the two had let go when people kept bumping into Alice.

Kanda found Lenalee and Lavi looking at tees and he wanted to slap them so hard, "The hell you guys been!?"

Lenalee and Lavi looked at Kanda. Lavi smiled, "Hey, Kanda! We told you we were going here!"

Kanda growled, "No, you didn't."

As the two boys fought, Lenalee went to go talk to Alice, but... she wasn't there. She was gone. Lenalee turned her head left and right, her heart stopped as she couldn't find her new friend, "Kanda...where's Alice?"

Kanda whipped his head around. Where was she!? He gritted his teeth together, _SHIT!_

* * *

**Sorry if the plot wasn't good... Forgive me. Please, review and give me tips to tell what I should improve. Also, next chapter will most likely not be this long, but I'll try my best. Oh! And the song is called Greensleeves. Anyway, review please!**


End file.
